i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Shinkai Mermaid
|song= Shinkai Mermaid |image= Shinkai Mermaid.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 深海マーメイド |english= Deep sea mermaid |performer=I♥B |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 33 Part 3 }} Videos Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas, Leon&Lucas, Rabi&Chaoyang, Noah, Lucas and Rabi Minamo no mukou ni nijinda hoshizora Nami no sei kara aa Boku no namida kara Kimi no namida wa koboreta shinju sa Umi no awa ni natte kieteku Futo ukabu koi no fureezu Boku wo kaete shimau mahou sa Kimi no motoe to Shinkai maameido Zutto matte ta kono kiseki wo Kirameite maameido Kimi no egao ni muchuu sa Boku wa kimi ni oboreru maameido Fukai fukai umi no soko kimi ni ai ni yuku Kitto kimi wa boku no koto wo uke tomete kureru Shinjite mitai yo Shinkai maameido Zutto matte ta kono kiseki wo Kirameite maameido Kimi no egao ni muchuu sa Boku wa kimi ni koisuru maameido Fukai fukai umi no soko kimi ni ai ni yuku Kitto |-| Kanji= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas, Leon&Lucas, Rabi&Chaoyang, Noah, Lucas and Rabi 水面の向うに滲んだ星空　 浪のせいから　ああ　僕の涙から 君の涙は溢れた真珠さ　 海の泡になって消えてく ふと浮かぶ 恋のフレーズ　 僕を変えてしまう魔法さ　君の元へと 深海マーメイド　ずっと待ってたこの奇跡を　 煌めいてマーメイド　君の笑顔に夢中さ 僕は君に溺れるマーメイド　深い深い海の底君に会いに行く きっと君は僕のことを受け止めてくれる　 信じてみたいよ 深海マーメイド　ずっと待ってたこの奇跡を　 煌めいてマーメイド　君の笑顔に夢中さ 僕は君に恋するマーメイド　深い深い海の底君に会いに行く　きっと Source |-| English= Noah, Rabi, Li Chaoyang, Leon, Lucas, Leon&Lucas, Rabi&Chaoyang, Noah, Lucas and Rabi Beyond the surface of the ocean lies a sky filled with blurry stars. Ah, perhaps it could be the ocean's fault or maybe it's my tears. Your tears overflow like pearls That will eventually disappear like sea foam. Suddenly love rose It was like magic That made me want to go near you. Deep sea mermaid waiting for a miracle to happen Shining mermaid I've fallen for your smile. The mermaid I've fallen for I promise that I'll eventually meet you in the deep deep sea. I believe that eventually you'll accept me (for who I am Deep sea mermaid waiting for a miracle to happen Shining mermaid I've fallen for your smile The mermaid I've fallen for I promise that I'll eventually meet you in the deep deep sea. Source Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|312 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|431 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|663 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| Category:Songs Category:I♥B Category:Regular Song Category:Lucas Category:Li Chaoyang Category:Leon Category:Rabi Category:Noah